Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20110319041512/@comment-2011415-20110320185705
Hm...sorry, but I don't consider that to be really realistic. And I say that as a NEUTRAL shipper now. 'Cause you gotta ask yourself one question: How long will (or would) it take to get Sam and Freddie together and how complicated will (would) it be? It was easier for Carly and Freddie (easIER, I don't say easy!) to get together: Freddie always had a crush on her and Carly quickly falls in love (she does!). And so was it easier for them to break up. Because everything wasn't really serious. And, at this point, it wasn't. But it wouldn't be like that for Sam and Freddie: You know, Sam and Freddie spent so much time teasing, saying how much they hate each other, that it's gonna be so hard for them to do not. You see, they're friends, they don't hate each other (anymore) - according to Dan - but they still keep on arguing and teasing each other. But why? " 'Cause they've played this game since 6th grade and they keep on playing it, because each is AFRAID to stop playing it." , Dan said. They're even afraid to already fully admit just their FRIENDSHIP 'cause they're afraid of what would happen then. What would it be like with LOVE then?? Well, we already know that Sam IS jealous or at least doesn't like Carly and Freddie together. She said so in iSaved Your Life, Dan said that the most significant occurrence in iSpeed Date was "the look on Sam's face when she saw them dancing and the fact that she just walked out." Imagine the whole "I-can't-admit-it" situation when one of them falls in love: It would take years for them to just admit it to themselves (and they would just do that if it's REALLY serious - why should one of them admit falling for the person he pretends to hate if it's NOT serious??), then years for admitting it to each other, then years to admit it to public. Do you really think that after ALL THAT - after they tried to deny it for so long and it wouldn't work - they would still break up that easily and wouldn't fight for each other? Do you honestly think that?? I really think that Carly and Freddie HAVE to speak about their relationship to each other again, really. And if they got together...I'm sorry, but I still don't know if it would last then. I really wish for all Creddie fans, but, frankly, I doubt that. That's why I stopped being a Creddie fan: I started getting realistic. Right know...all they've ever felt for each other were...crushes. Not an assumption, a fact. I don't say that it won't be love one day, we don't know. I would honestly be lucky for all Creddie fans, really! But right now, those are the facts. So after all, one thing is for sure: If Seddie would happen, they'd really be in love. Otherwise they would try to deny it. And that's why Seddie fans are so happy about the hints: Of course, they're just hints, not facts. But if they should become facts one day (remember: we don't know that yet!!) and Seddie really happens, it's definitely also gonna be Seddie in the end. Sorry for all mistakes and all...Greetings from Germany! :)